Lord of the RingsInterrupted pt 1
by Sue Exterminator
Summary: Two ordinary teenage girls are brought to Middle Earth by a means unknown to them and have to stick with the Fellowship in hopes of finding a way home... But what if they end up wanting to stay?


TITLE: Lord of the RingsInterrupted!

AUTHORS: The One that Hates Bunnies and confuzedopinion

RATING: PG-13 to R for Language and Situations

DISCLAIMER: The only things we own are ourselves ;

WARNINGS: Fluff, AU, maybe subtle Mary-Sue (don't worry, it's us, just not us, you know?), H/C, Minor Character deaths.

Kara was bored. She had invited Meg Crosen over for the day, and all of last night, but they had ended up doing a puzzle, just because Kara's house was completely bereft of anything amusing.

Megan was beginning to feel slightly inept at entertaining. This puzzled her, because usually she can think of things to do, but that boring day, nothing came to mind. She sat and looked around the large room enviously, comparing it with the boxy space she slept in. Meg sighed, waiting for Kara to come back, for her father had called her downstairs. She decided to amuse herself with Kara's collection of nutcracker dolls and look longingly at the Wheat Thins she was attempting not to eat.

Kara walked in the room, seeing Meg stand up from the computer. She could tell immediately that the redhead was amused, and she had a feeling it had to do with her slightly grotesque nutcrackers. Kara sat at the computer and sighed, wondering W-T-F they could do.

"I feel like doing jumping jacks," Meg said, her tone amused. Kara grinned and shook her head.

Meg decided not too, she had eaten too many wheat thins and was feeling decidedly full, besides, she had no money for house repairs if she fell through the floor. She also wondered vaguely if Kara knew she had been playing with the nutcrackers. She itched her back.

Kara was daydreaming about Middle Earth. She tended to do that, since that fictional place seemed so much better than her own world. She knew that Megan also longed for something different as well, and neither of them noticed as the sky darkened.

The two teens got into a conversation about a press junket they had seen the weekend before, and were laughing too hard to their surroundings. Kara had started the window fan and that, combined with the music were too loud for them to notice much else but their own sudden amusement.

Megan and Kara begin singing to Meg's favourite song, their eyes closed, dancing stupidly. Neither of them noticed the walls seem to dissolve around them to be replaced by the large rock pillars and halls of Dwarrowdelf. They opened their eyes at the end of the song, staring owlishly at their surroundings.

"What is that smell?" Megan asked immediately. "Something reeks..." She looked pointedly at Kara. "Kara......"

"No! I just used the bathroom!"

"All the more reason, you took it with you!"

Kara rolled her eyes and looked around. "Where are we?" Her eyes fell on a dwarf corpse. "Uh, does that look real to you?"

"Eww I dare you to poke it!"

"No way, you poke it!"

"Uh... Where's a stick?" Meg looked down at herself, then at Kara. "I hope there are no people around here, 'cos we're in our pyjamas." They looked at each other's clothing: Kara wore a grey hooded sweatshirt with Tasmanian devil shorts and white socks, her hair in a ponytail. Megan wore a large white shirt with pale blue trousers covered in cartoon pictures of a mouse. Her hair was also up, but she wore no socks.

Kara shrugged, then headed toward the only logical point: a door with light filtering through. Voices could be heard coming from the other room.

"Uh, are we in the lobby?" Megan whispered. Kara rolled her eyes.

"No stupid, we're in some room."

"Well it could be a lobby," the redhead replied defensively.

Kara smacked her none too gently upside the head, shaking her head as she did so. They entered the room then, and saw something they thought they'd never see, and indeed didn't quite believe yet. The taller of the two teens stared at the one person she swore she'd never meet, her hands halfway to her face and her eyes wide in shock. Her mouth was hanging open unattractively.

"Oh God... Run Legolas run!"

The Elf stared at them for a long moment.

"How did you know my name?"

"Uh... Parallel universe," Meg mumbled. "Uh how are we here?"

Kara was still staring at Legolas. "Megan, pinch me am I dreaming?"

"I think we both are... Wa na na!" Kara glared at her. "Sorry."

"Okay so... Where's our room?" Kara finally asked. She looked at the various faces. Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli on his knees by a stone casket, four really short people with really big feet, and Gandalf and Boromir nearer the dwarf.

"How did we get on the set... For 'The Lord of the Rings'?" Kara asked.

"How did you know we were on a quest with a ring?" Aragorn asked. Frodo glared at them and grasped his chest, but said nothing. The other three hobbits moved in front of him at Megan's strange look.

"Um... Never mind, we'll just be going now..." Kara murmured as they began walking away.

"I hope we didn't ruin the movie," Megan whispered. "But wouldn't that be so cool if we were in it?"

Just then a loud clanking and thudding filled the air. Both teens froze and saw Pippin over near a well, and stared at each other.

"Ohhh shit." Megan looked at Kara when the taller of the two made the exclamation.

Gandalf proceeded to get angry with Pippin, chastising the hobbit.

"Uh, instead of yelling why don't we just run?" Megan asked. "There's things other than us in here... Like Orcs."

"How would you know this?" Aragorn asked quite randomly.

"Um... We'll tell you later... Just run!" Kara said, and grabbed Meg's upper 0.arm, pulling her towards the exit. Sam saw Frodo's sword glowing blue, signifying what the two teens already knew: Orcs were indeed arriving.

Gandalf allowed a long stare in their direction before hearing Boromir inform Aragorn that the Orcs had with them a cave troll. Kara and Meg reached for swords but found they were too heavy to lift, so they used goblin daggers instead. The two teens knew very well what was going to happen here, but couldn't tell the others around them. Firstly they had no idea how to say it--they still were having trouble believing it was real--and secondly they knew that if it was real, Gandalf would have to fall, and they almost prevented that.

Kara led Megan to a corner, where they crouched and waited anxiously, hoping--knowing--that this band of Orcs would be defeated.

"Kara I've never killed anything before..." Megan began, her voice trembling.

"Sure you have. You've killed flies... These are no better."

"Flies Kara!? Flies!? Are small!! Ahh!" Her argument was interrupted when an Orc fell dead in front of them.

"It wasn't me!" Kara whispered at Megan's glare.

Suddenly the battle was over, and they found themselves in the middle of a heap of Orc carcasses. Both of them screamed and began to struggle against the immense weight, managing to plough their way out with the help of Legolas and Boromir.

When everyone began congregating to a fallen hobbit. It was Frodo, winded from the troll attacking him. Megan turned to Kara.

"Oh jeez, he's alright."

Legolas caught that and looked at them, then heard Frodo gasp and roll over. The Elf kept this to himself until Gandalf and Aragorn walked over to him.

"These children have wisdom that even I have not seen," Gandalf whispered urgently. "I would be interested to learn more from them, perhaps they can teach me something..."

Megan overheard them and turned to Kara again. "Kara they think we're smart!"

"We are smart," she replied, then paused, looking at the shorter teen. "Well, I'm smart."

"Hey, I'm smart too."

A pause. "No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

Kara shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You call it smarts, I call it luck." The only reply was a pout.

Soon they heard more Orcs arriving, and all ran towards the bridge of Khazad-dum. Megan looked at Kara as they ran, hearing the Balrog behind them.

"Kara isn't this the part..."

"Yeah but we can't stop it... Well, we shouldn't anyway. Remember what happens afterwards."

"I guess..."

They continued running, clearing the bridge, but all paused when Gandalf stopped halfway across.

"You cannot pass!" He yelled out to the giant beast of flame and soot. The Balrog went through an intriguing display of making a fire-whip. "I am the servant of the sacred fire. Wielder of the flame of Arnor..."

"Kara this is the best computer graphic I've ever seen!" Megan yelled over the ruckus. Kara looked at her for a long moment, then smacked her again. "Ow, would you quit doing that?"

"You shall not... Pass!!" Gandalf bellowed then.

"Oh no, this is it," Kara whined.

The two were deeply saddened, although they knew the wizard would return. He was one of their favourite characters, and they hated seeing him hurt.

"I know... But he's coming back," Megan replied.

Legolas again heard them speaking, wondering what in the name of the Valar they could be talking about. Just then he heard Frodo cry out Gandalf's name, and looked up to see the wizard hanging onto the crumbling bridge by his fingers.

"Fly you fools," he rasped, then released his hold on the bridge.

"NO!" Frodo screamed. Kara and Megan couldn't help but join in. Arrows began to rain on them then, and Boromir coaxed--an understatement--everyone into leaving.

They stopped outside the mines, allowing a few moments to gather themselves and to mourn. Aragorn wiped his sword on his black cloak and looked to Legolas.

"Legolas, get them up," he called.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake," Boromir protested.

"Aragorn," Legolas called to the ranger. The two conversed quietly, frequently looking at the two teens. Kara and Megan could guess what they were talking about. "Aragorn what will we do about the children?" the Elf asked.

"We should at least take them with us, they will not survive one night here."

"But what of their knowledge, could they not survive with the help of that?"

"You saw in Moria, they could scarcely lift a sword. I doubt together they could wield one."

"Perhaps you are right," the Elf replied. He looked the teens over. "What harm could they do?"

"Exactly," Aragorn answered. "Still we should not take them lightly. Their knowledge is even vaster than Gandalf's... was..." He shook himself visibly and turned to Boromir. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We make for the woods of Lothlorien." He called to the others to get the hobbits to their feet, all of them with tear-streaked faces. They ran for hours, and Megan began to complain.

"Oh man Kara, this was way worse than in the movie," she panted. "I wish I had my inhaler." Kara wasn't in much better shape then the shorter teen, and sat down in protest. Megan followed her lead, though hers was more of a collapse.

"I'm not moving another inch until I've had a break," Kara wheezed out. Megan nodded in agreement, taking deep breaths.

Boromir and Aragorn looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Legolas stepped up to Kara.

"Shall I carry you?" he asked. Kara stared at his feet, the safest place, unable to answer. Megan barked out a laugh.

"I don't think she wants you to," she said, chuckling. She tried to straighten her face. "No offence."

"I'll carry her Legolas," Boromir said. Kara stood and he lifted her into his arms. Aragorn did the same to Megan, and they continued for another long while.

Megan began to get uncomfortable, with Aragorn's dagger pressing into her bladder. She looked enviously over Aragorn's shoulder at Kara, who sat comfortably in Boromir's arms.

"Kara... I need... To go to the bathroom."

"I told you not to drink four glasses of iced tea."

"It's not my fault, his sword's pressing into my bladder," the redhead retorted.

"It's not a sword, it's a dagger," Aragorn informed her. "What is this iced tea you speak of?"

"That's way too long to be a dagger," Megan said. "You've never heard of iced tea?"

"Uh, Megan, duh! Think of where we are: Middle Earth!" Kara called.

"Yeah... They don't have it here?"

"Boromir, move me over there," Kara said. He obeyed, but stopped when Megan cried out.

"No she's gonna smack me!"

"Why would you want to hit her? What has she done to harm you?" Aragorn asked, turning slightly away to shield Meg.

"She's being an idiot!" Kara called over.

"My lady, you should not speak so," Legolas said, appearing at Boromir's elbow. Kara blushed ashamedly.

"Uhm... Sorry?"

"Ha!" Meg called over. "Teach you some manners!"

"Eat me!"

"No thanks, that's Legolas' job," Megan retorted. Legolas looked from Meg to Kara.

"What does that mean?" Legolas asked. Kara blushed again, promising to herself to torture Megan the next chance she got.

"Never mind," she replied to the Elf, glaring daggers at Megan. The redhead caught the look.

"Aragorn, don't leave me alone," she whispered. "Especially with her. She'll kill me."

"Only a little!" Kara yelled over.

The three males exchanged glances. Gimli walked up to them then.

"For such young lassies, you nag more than any old dwarf I've ever met," the dwarf commented laughing. Both gasped and in unison shouted:

"We do not nag!"

Boromir laughed along with the dwarf, and Aragorn shook with contained laughter. Legolas merely shook his head, but he was smiling slightly. When they stopped for the night the two teens immediately noticed a difference: bugs and noiselessness and outdoorsness. They were sitting around the campfire, Megan and Kara jumping at the bugs landing on their skin.

"Why do you jump so?" Aragorn asked. "There are no Orcs near." He was trying desperately to hide his smile, as were the others. The teens' actions were indeed amusing.

"You don't understand," Megan began. "The bugs aren't this thick in Maine." Kara smacked her arm. "I mean... I wanna say... Mordor?" Smack.

The men around them drew their swords. Aragorn's smile was now replaced with a look of anger.

"You are from Mordor?" he asked with a snarl. Kara looked with wide eyes at Megan as Aragorn stepped forward.

"Idiot!" she hissed.

"I mean we're from Rohan!" Megan amended. Smack. "I mean Mirkwood!" Smack. "I mean--" Smack. "But I haven't said anything yet!"

"Well that was for what you were going to say!" Kara snarled back.

"I was only going to say G--" Meg ducked before Kara could smack her, and Legolas came between them.

"You'll have to _goheno mellon-nin_," Kara said hastily, staring at the tip of Aragorn's sword. "We're from the Rhun, but Megan has mild amnesia, she can't remember much of our home."

"The Rhun?" Legolas asked. "You are a long way from home children." Both girls gasped and made faces.

"We're not children!" Meg exclaimed.

Gimli grunted out a laugh and looked at Aragorn and Boromir. "They certainly act like children," the dwarf said. Both glared at him, and he silenced.

"_Goheno-nin_," Legolas amended. "I am far older than all of you here, and you are all children to me."

"You're forgiven," Kara whispered. Megan rolled her eyes. "But I'm seventeen," she added hastily.

"And I'm sixteen!" Megan put in. The males seemed to laugh at them. "What?" Meg asked.

"Don't worry ladies, I'm the youngest of this bunch at twenty-two," Boromir chuckled.

Kara and Meg stared at each other, both repeating the number in a whisper.

"What are your names then?" Aragorn asked, trying to change the subject. "I've gathered that your name is Megan..."

"You call me Meg," she replied.

"And I'm Kara," the taller teen put in.

"I'm--"

"Aragorn," Kara interrupted. "And you're Legolas, Gimli, Boromir..."

"And you're Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin," Megan finished.

"Leave it to you to know the hobbits," Kara whispered. She grinned as Megan flushed with anger.

"I am not short," she hissed back.

"Did I say that?"

"You implied it."

"No, you assumed it," Kara retorted. "And you know what that does don't you? It makes an ass out of--"

"YOU!" Megan yelled.

"And you!" Kara yelled back.

Both stopped then and looked at the Fellowship. Aragorn was shaking his head while Boromir and Gimli were grinning. Legolas was looking wide-eyed at them, not knowing what to do. The hobbits were out and out laughing, thoroughly enjoying the entertainment.

"Sorry," the teens said in unison.

"How do you know all of us by name?" Boromir asked. "You've never met us." His expression was one of incredulity.

"Um.. well..." Kara looked at Meg. "Got any bright, stupid ideas in there?" she hissed.

"They're not stupid... And of course I do," Meg answered. She sat for a moment, then seemed to get an idea. She wiggled her fingers and moved her hands and head in almost a dance. "We cannot tell you yet," she said in a singsong voice. "But I see the fut--"

"Shut up!" Kara said, smacking her, almost missing with the bobbing of her head.

The others watched with amusement.

"Truly you two are jesters sent to amuse us," Gimli said, "to be here in such dark times, and able to make us laugh."

"Jesters?" Meg asked almost disgustedly.

"Go along with it," Kara hissed again.

"Oh, gotcha," she said, winking one of her large eyes conspicuously. "Just don't ask me to throw pies in my face." She grinned at Kara. "Maybe at you."

"Think it, I dare you."

Boromir scrunched his eyes up then, looking curious, almost adorably so. "Lady Meg, what is on your teeth?"

Meg stopped smiling, but her lip got stuck on her braces. She turned quickly and covered her mouth, hoping nobody saw. Kara smirked but had to stand up for her friend. She remembered how embarrassing it had been when she'd gotten her own lip on her braces.

"Those are... Those are... Decorations!" Meg looked at her with confused amusement. "Yes, in the Rhun, it is commonplace for red-haired maidens to adorn their mouths with... With uh... Metal and colours... When they are available for... Courting!" As Kara babbled like this Meg's look of amusement turned to that of horror. Meg ground her teeth while the hobbits looked at her excitedly. She growled at Kara.

"I'll get you for this."

"It was the first thing that popped into my head!!" Kara laughed, actually realising what she had said. "Besides, what could you get me back with?"

"One word: Legolas."

Kara gasped and looked at her in shock. "You wouldn't _dare._"

"Oh wouldn't I?"

Kara laughed nervously, looking away for a bit. "No... You wouldn't..."

"Watch your back girly," Megan whispered sinisterly.

They relaxed about the fire, talking and laughing. The warmth got to Meg and she slowly began to droop to sleep, her head rolling onto Kara's shoulder--the only thing near enough to pose as a pillow. The others continued talking, not noticing the redhead sleeping. Kara was having a difficult time coping with Legolas, as Meg usually handled him--although meeting the Elf was her dream come true. To her utter dismay, the taller teen caught herself sighing once and again.

Pippin and the other hobbits were all looking at Meg and whispering amongst themselves, and Kara thought she heard 'she looks so sweet when she sleeps'. She shook her head, her eyes falling on Legolas over the fire. She blushed and looked down, but not before she caught Boromir exchange a grin with Gimli.

Aragorn continued to talk with them, or rather, with those who remained awake. He was trying his hardest to keep his mind off Gandalf, which he was sure the others were doing as well, and it was a relief the two teens were there. Their natural comedic qualities made it easier to laugh. Their strange costumes only added to their humour.

Kara felt Megan's head twitch on her arm as she awoke to the feeling of spidery fingers making their way up her arm. She opened her eyes and looked down, her large eyes growing impossibly wider as she realised that it was indeed a spider--more like a rat--climbing up her arm.

"AHH!!" She struggled and tried pushing it away, falling off the log she was perched on and causing the spider to fall to her chest, where it continued making its way north. She screamed again.

"What?" Kara screamed at her.

"Kill it!! Kill it!!" Megan screamed. Boromir ran forward and brushed it off with the backside of his hand. "I don't want it to die!" she screamed as he raised his foot to step on it. "And don't touch me there," she added with an indignant glare.

"I thought you said kill it?" Boromir tried to clarify, wondering if perhaps his hearing was going.

"No, but get it away!!" Meg screamed again when it began to crawl back to her.

"Well fine," Kara said. "But if we don't kill it, it's just going to jump up and land on your face."

"Fine as long as it isn't dead," Meg replied. She was shivering all over from the "near death experience", but Aragorn thought she might live. He smirked at the thought but remained silent.

The hobbits were all standing about Meg, trying to comfort her.

"Are you all right Lady?"

"You're safe now, I'm here to protect you."

"Don't worry, that nasty ole spider's gone."

"It's all over."

Kara rolled her eyes, trying to hold in her smile as Megan straightened her clothing angrily.

"I'm fine," Meg said abruptly. "Thanks anyway," she added as an afterthought, hating to sound too rude.

The hobbits took it as an opening and followed her about as she looked for a place to lay down where she was sure she would be safe from spiders and 'horny hobbitses'. After she mentioned this to Kara she laughed when she remembered Meg's adopted way of speaking like the creature Gollum.

Later that night Meg and Kara were laying side by side, still talking as the others slept.

"So, whose going to make the first move, you or Legolas?" Meg asked.

"Well which hobbit are you going after?" Kara retorted.

"Hey, I want a tall guy," the shorter girl argued.

"No, I think you should stick with the hobbits, they're more your size."

"How about--" Smack.

"OW!" Kara cried, not expecting the hit. "You learned that move from me," she growled.

"The only intelligent thing you ever taught me," Meg said.

"Not for lack of trying," Kara retorted.

They were silent for a bit of time, growing serious as thoughts of home hit them. Kara began to remember her parents... Or more like how she hadn't had the chance to say anything to them before she was brought here.

"Meg?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What will our parents think? Did we run away, is that what they think? Do they even notice that we're not there?"

"Maybe they think we're kidnapped... Maybe time stopped." She paused for a moment as Kara shot her an odd look. "Well hey, we're here." She paused again. "Do you remember those conversations we used to have a while ago... About what we'd do if we ever came here?"

"Yeah," Kara replied. "I'd would definitely go home."

"I'm staying," Meg said immediately.

"What about your family?"

"You know how it is with them. We're moving it's not like I'd get to see my friends anyway. My family's not exactly happy with me anyway. They always get mad at me for things I never do."

"Yeah but... Don't you think you'd miss them eventually?"

"What's there to miss?"

Both fell silent for a time, thinking on what had passed.

"Maybe that's why you have a sense of humour," Kara said seriously. Meg looked at her for a second, then rolled over angrily.

"I'm going to sleep."

"I'm just saying," Kara mumbled. She looked at the sky and let her thoughts drift, unable to fall asleep after such a discussion.

Meg sighed and looked at her hands, which lay on the ground in front of her. She wondered if she would indeed miss her family, but she quickly pushed aside her doubts. This is what she wanted. She sighed again, then realised where they were, surrounded by night noises and not too near to the men. She scooted up, Kara following her lead, until she bopped heads with Boromir.

Boromir, having been soundly sleeping, simply grunted and reached up, petting her head gently, then continued to sleep. Kara saw Meg scrunch up her face, but she saw a slight blush under the expression. Megan looked at Kara.

"What?" she mouthed. Kara simply shrugged and smiled, then rolled to her side.

They both fell asleep soon, listening to the crackling of the fire and the crickets in the night.

They made their way to Lothlorien the evening of the next day, having moved non-stop the entire time. Aragorn was telling them that they were still a long way from the actual realm, but they had entered the forest. Kara and Meg were exhausted, from the run. The taller of the two remembered reading this scene in the book, though the movie had cut it out. The darkness of twilight was enhanced by the tall trees, and she felt eyes on her at all times.

Meg seemed not to notice, being lost in thought, looking serious for one of the first times Boromir had seen her as such. The Man of Gondor watched her carefully, enjoying the play of emotion on her features as her thoughts seemed to change. He noticed that she bit her lip, tearing it slightly.

"My lady Megan," he said gently.

She looked up, her expression changing instantly. "What?"

Boromir wondered how she might act if she had remained serious. "You mustn't chew your lip so, you could cause damage."

She blushed furiously. "I didn't bite it bad," she said, trying not to sound petulant. She blushed again when he began to stare at her eyes.

"Your eyes are... Enormous... They shine like stars," he said gently.

"Oh... Well... You could have left out the 'enormous'," she said, grasping at straws.

"Megan, do you ever take compliments?" Kara asked, having overheard the conversation.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Meg asked. Boromir smiled slightly, but moved off. Meg didn't seem to notice. "But... Th--" She stopped, having tried to speak to the Man of Gondor. Megan blushed when she realised he wasn't there. She turned back to Kara. "Well Kara, how would you feel if the photographer at school said the same thing--minus the 'stars' part--but you made a face because of it, and your mom sent the picture to all her friends and family?" She shook her head.

Kara shrugged. "Well I don't have bug eyes," she said, bursting into laughter immediately.

Legolas began climbing a tree then, but the Elvish command for stop caused him to drop to the forest floor again. Just then someone Meg and Kara vaguely recognised to be Haldir walked out of the trees, other Elves with bows bent surrounding them.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," Haldir said. Gimli grumbled, and Kara hadn't realised that they were that far into the 'scene'.

"Haldir of Lorien," Aragorn said quietly with a bow. He began speaking in Elvish, but far too fast for Kara to pick up.

"What's he saying?" Meg asked, knowing that Kara knew more Elvish.

"I don't know, he's talking too fast," she whispered back. "I think he's asking for help."

"Oh good," Meg whispered back. Haldir looked about them for a long moment, silent after Aragorn's words.

"Come," he said. "She is waiting."

'She' must mean Galadriel, Meg thought. That was good, they would get better clothes, and maybe even good food. At this thought Meg's stomach rumbled long and low. Kara's echoed not long afterward. Soon they were standing before the Lady and Lord of the Wood, and feeling quite naked under her scrutinising gaze.

"Ten there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell," Celeborn said gently. He looked over them quickly. "Tell me: Where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Galadriel looked at Aragorn, his sombre expression and sad eyes.

"He has fallen into shadow," she whispered. Aragorn nodded and lowered his head. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." As she spoke her eyes shifted from person to person. Kara and Meg both heard her words simultaneously in their minds while she continued speaking aloud.

'You know much that is hidden, newcomers,' she told them. 'Take care that it will not ruin those around you.'

She looked up at all of them then, with a small smile on her face. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow, and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

And then they were resting. Galadriel had sent for clothes for Kara and Meg, and they had been measured and made while they were eating sweetly flavoured Elvish food. Kara was glad to finally have new clothes on. She had bathed and dressed, wearing a tunic and leggings similar to Legolas', but quite a bit more feminine, and light boots to match. Meg ran her hand over the smooth cloth under the suede travel tunic and smiled over at Kara.

"I love dressing up," she said. Kara grinned and agreed, eating the light food until she was full.

After dinner the two sat, and two she-elves walked up to them, bowing slightly and standing behind them. Kara was a little apprehensive when she felt a cool gel touch her scalp, but relaxed when a brush combed through. Meg just grinned and allowed it; she loved people playing with her hair. The gel soothed their scalps and cleaned their hair, almost better than shampoo and water. Soon their hair was silky and shiny. An elf leaned closer to them.

"This gel will keep dirts and oils from your scalp from forming, and repel outside dirt and grease," she said.

"For how long? Can I take some with me?"

"Shut up!" Kara hissed. Meg looked at her innocently, then smirked when the elf maiden nodded.

The elves proceeded to braid their hair in the fashion of the elves, then allowed the two to wash their faces with a concoction similar to the gel that entered their hair. Next the two teens went to basins set up for them and brushed their teeth. Megan leaned over and spat in Kara's basin.

"Hey!" Kara protested, then spat in Meg's.

Meg laughed, her plan successful. She disliked being as serious and still as she was for as long as she had been.

"Your water smells funny," Meg commented then.

"_Your_ water smells funny," Kara retorted after having leaned over and sniffing.

"They both smell funny," Meg amended.

They rinsed their mouths out and left the basins, returning to where the Fellowship was clustered, recuperating.

"You two clean up well lassies," Gimli complimented when he saw them.

"Aye, much better than the strange garb you wore earlier," Aragorn agreed. He looked at Boromir, expecting some manner of agreement, but the man of Gondor was staring at Meg. Under the steady green-eyed scrutiny Meg felt a little uncomfortable and shifted behind Kara. Legolas stole discreet glances at the taller teen when she wasn't looking at him.

Aragorn couldn't help but notice that Legolas made no comment too. The future King of Gondor glanced at Gimli and caught the dwarf's eye, smirking slightly. The dwarf nodded once, an identical smirk on his face. It was too obvious that two of the Fellowship were smitten.

All and sundry fell asleep quickly in the safe haven of the Elves, and woke rested and refreshed.

Over the course of the next week Meg and Kara just relaxed, letting their bodies rest from the long run.

"I feel really muscular after all that running," Meg said, flexing her biceps.

"Okay 1) biceps have nothing to do with running, and 2) you were carried for most of the way," Kara retorted.

"Well I held on with my arms."

"No you didn't, Aragorn just held you," the taller teen replied with a shake of her head.

"Just go along with it," Meg said with a grin.

"Oh sure," Kara said, pulling an Ohio accent and a stupid grin.

"Hey Kara," Meg said.

"Hey yeah?"

"Is it just me, or does everyone here look like they did in the movie?" She paused. "Except for Boromir, but he just looks younger."

"It's not just you," Kara replied. "And yeah, Boromir only looks younger by like twenty years though."

"So in the future, he'll look like Sean Bean does in our time now, but everyone else is like, themselves in our time... Now. Not in the future."

"Meg?"

"Yes?"

"Don't even try."

"Ok," she said, putting on a show of looking confused and dejected. Then, "Do you think we'll meet other people who look like us?"

"God I hope not," Kara said.

"Why?"

"Well, I heard that if you ever met your twin, both of you would burst into flame and cease to exist."

"Liar."

"You're right," she amended. "Actually, I heard that there would be such a time-space-continuum malfunction that the entire universe would collapse!"

Meg gave her a flat stare. "You should check your sources."

"Fine, don't believe me," Kara said, raising her hands slightly. "But don't you come crawling back to me when you meet your twin and you cause the universe to collapse due to a time-space-continuum malfunction."

"You mean come _collapsing_ back to you," Meg said sarcastically. "And do you ever run out of air?"

"Nah, my head's full of it," the taller teen joked.

"I knew it," Meg teased in return.

The next morning both were woken by a kick to their feet. Kara rolled over and buried her head under her arms, while Meg just twitched, smacking at thin air. Aragorn knelt close to them.

"Wake up!" He called right into their ears.

Kara jerked awake so hard that she hit her forehead off of his clefted chin. She fell back with a groan, holding her injury, and Megan let out a muffled laugh from her pillow.

"Whhhyy?" Meg whined then.

"Yeah, what the stink do you want?"

"We're going running," Aragorn said, rubbing his chin.

Meg laughed. "I thought he said running, I must still be asleep."

"Yeah Jesus, the sun isn't even awake yet," Kara put in.

"Hey, I was gonna say that," Meg mumbled. "You stole my line."

"Oh well," Kara grumbled, rolling to her stomach to push her head under her pillow.

"Ladies, up," Aragorn said firmly. "_Now._"

"Do you take me for a dog?" Meg asked, her voice once again muffled.

"Don't make me hurt you Ranger," Kara warned from her safe haven under her pillow.

"Hurt me? You cannot lift a sword, which, by the way, you will be able to do by the end of the week," Aragorn replied. "Get up, or no breakfast."

Meg stood immediately. "Fine," she sighed. Her sigh changed to a yawn halfway through as she stretched her sleep away. Kara remained where she was.

"Don't give in," she mumbled. "Not hungry."

"Well I dunno about you, but I'm hungering for a cheeseburger," Meg mentioned.

"Megan... Cheese?"

"Oh fine... I'm going back to bed."

"Oh no you don't," the future King of Men said, taking her arm. "And why can you not have cheese?"

"She's lactose intolerant," Kara offered, lifting her hand to point in a scholarly manner, though her face was still hidden.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't think they've heard of that yet," Megan said to Kara. "Let's put it this way: I. Can't. Have. Milk. Or. Other. Dairy. Products."

Aragorn looked puzzled for a moment, then shook his head. "Lady Kara, time to run, get up."

"I'm up," she argued. "I'm just not vertical."

"Kick her Aragorn," Meg said. "Just kick her."

_half an hour later..._

Kara and Meg were running through the woods, following Aragorn's lead as he picked a trail from the undergrowth. The two teens were starting to tire and grow hungry, and Aragorn could tell they were beginning to lag behind.

"If you lose sight of me, you won't be getting back, and I'm not turning around," he called back. Of course he was just joking, but they needn't know that. Yet.

"Not cool," Kara huffed. She was starting to wheeze, not used to running as much as she was.

Megan was starting to slow, tiring and feeling her feet grow heavy. She tried to lift her legs more, but her right foot caught on a tree root and she fell forward hard, the air knocking out of her lungs. Her thud almost seemed dulled by the pop of her ankle spraining.

"I broke it I broke it I broke it!" Megan began wailing. She was breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating.

"Megan, slow down, breathe!. In. Out. In!" Kara called out. Aragorn had reappeared, and Meg was beginning to compose herself.

"Aw shit!" she said, almost flatly, but by far more angrily.

"Tis only a sprain," Aragorn said, his experienced fingers checking for fractures or breaks. "If we can get a cold cloth on it soon the swelling may stay down. But you will need to stay off your foot for a few days." He looked at her. "If I hadn't known better I would think you planned this."

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose," Meg said. "Believe me, I've had this twice already, and one of those times I had to go to a dance."

"Dance?"

"Ball," Kara corrected.

"And collect an award," Megan added. "In front of the entire school."

"School?" Aragorn asked again, lifting Meg to carry her.

"Educational institute," Meg amended.

"Ah yes," the King said, realisation dawning. "Your parents must be noble to afford education in these dark times."

"Uh... Sure..." Meg allowed, sparing a glance at Kara. The taller teen shook her head and shrugged. "Could we hurry up? My ankle's swelling."

"Nag, nag nag," Kara muttered.

"Kara you don't even know," Meg retorted.

They continued on in that fashion until they reached their flet, where Aragorn set her down and requested a cold washcloth and basin of cold water. Megan was going on about how much like an idiot she felt, and how clumsy she seemed to be. Kara was trying to soothe her, saying it could happen to anyone.

"Three times?" Meg asked incredulously.

"Hey, third time's a charm," Kara said with a shrug. "Maybe you won't sprain it ever again."

"What happened?" Boromir asked, his eyes wide with worry.

"She sprained her ankle," Aragorn replied before anyone else could. "She'll be fine Boromir. She just needs to relax."

Megan fumed inwardly, she hated looking like a weakling in front of the group, and oddly enough, especially in front of Boromir. She rolled her eyes as the hobbits swarmed around her, offering her solace. She clenched her fists in frustration.

"I am not a damsel in distress! I've sprained it before, I'll be fine, I can take care of myself."

"You say that every time, and you only make it worse by walking on it," Kara retorted and almost laughed as Meg shot back and angry glance.

Over the next week, though Meg was still laid up with a sprained ankle, Kara continued running with Aragorn--at the taller teen's request. When they weren't running Aragorn had both girls lift weighted stones to build the muscles in their arms.

Throughout their training, Kara's endurance grew, but since Meg was unable to put weight on her foot yet, her arms were able to develop more muscle. Lifting the weights was the only thing for her to do while easily ignoring the hobbits. Even after Meg began running with Kara and Aragorn the taller teen could run for far longer, but couldn't quite hold the sword up as well at the redhead.

Because of the fact that Kara's biceps weren't developing the way Aragorn would have wanted, the Ranger asked the Elves for a bow and quiver for her to work with. He even offered to train her with it.

"I know how to use them," Kara protested."We were required to in phys. ed."

"Very well then," he said, crossing his arms. "Show me."

With a sigh Kara took hold of the bow and knocked the arrow, then set the arrow-tip on her finger to hold it in place. She aimed along the arrow with both eyes open, then released, hitting the target in one of the outer rings.

"Not bad," the Ranger said. "But you were tense, and had a Orc been attacking you then you would have died."

"Well considering that I haven't touched any weapon of any sort for over three years," Kara argued. "I think I did pretty good." She looked around. "And I don't see any Orcs here."

"That's not quite what I meant," Aragorn said. "I'll have Legolas and a few other Elves come here to help you practise more, while I go drill Lady Megan on her sword use."

"Legolas?" Kara asked, her voice a squeak, but Aragorn either didn't hear or ignored her, because he didn't respond as he walked away.

Meanwhile Meg was using her sword against the four hobbits, the latter of which were trying to go easier on Meg than she needed. The redhead was getting annoyed: she was better than they were trying to believe. To prove her point Meg hit Pippin on the top of his head with the flat of her blade.

"Stop it! I need to learn, not play," she growled.

"But milady--"

"Oh shut up."

"That's enough gentlemen," Aragorn said then. "I'll work with Megan from here."

The hobbits made a show of protesting, but left without trying Aragorn's patience. Megan sighed, and looked gratefully at the Future King of Gondor.

"Thanks, I think they just wanted to fool around, and I would rather be prepared for what's coming."

"And do you know what our future holds?" Asked Aragorn, pretending not to care either way.

Megan was silent and gave him a side long look. "Are you here to help me practice or not?"

Aragorn sighed. "You are right, ready yourself, let us see what you have learned from the hobbits thus far." He unsheathed his sword.

Meg retrieved the sword she had leaned against a tree for their brief conversation and got into a stance she had managed to learn from the hobbits. She had drawn her hair back in a loose bun at the nape of her neck and blew the few stray strands out of her eyes.

"En guarde," she said to prove she was prepared.

"Pardon?" Asked Aragorn.

"Oh, it's just something we say when we're about to spar where I come from."

"Ah, in the Rhun. Strange, I have not heard of such customs there, but things change." He lifted his sword and came forward, a sharp clang sounding as their blades met.

Meg was good, considering she had only begun her training the week before, but she soon saw Aragorn was much faster and much stronger. She asked for a break, panting after only a half an hour of practice. She was almost embarrassed at how much she had to guard against his swings, rarely charging after him. She sighed, but knew she had tried her best.

"So? How did I do?"

"You definitely need practice, but adding the fact a group of single hobbits with a fancy for young women taught you...you have done alright. I think one of our more skilled swordsmen should teach you real techniques, however, but even though I seem to think you find the hobbits rather frustrating, you should practice with them."

Meg sighed. "I thought you might say that." She looked at the four hobbits, who had been watching her whole lesson and rolled her eyes. "I guess."

Aragorn laughed when he followed her gaze. "At least your ankle has healed well."

Meg grunted a laugh then leaned forward. "Well, are you up for another round, or have I worn you out?"

"Forgive me, Lady, but I think it is the other way around."

"You do considerably well," Legolas commented, "if as you say you have not used a bow in three years."

"Thank you," Kara replied. The practise had seemed too long for comfort, and had turned almost into a competition when the other Elves began showing their own skill.

"She does shoot well my Lord," an Elf said to Legolas. "But I believe we all shoot better." Several Elves laughed at this. Kara flushed.

"Yeah well you've had centuries of practise, so eat me."

"This phrase, you've used it before," Legolas said, pulling her away from the other Elves to avoid yet another confrontation. "What does it mean?"

Kara flushed and looked down. "It's just a phrase," she said. "People where I'm from use it when we get angry, it's kind of like a taunt."

"You taunt them yet you told me not ten minutes ago that you hate to annoy people."

"Well I do."

"_Ú-hán,_" he responded with a shake of his head.

"I'm a walking contradiction," Kara told him simply.

Over the rest of the month both teens began to progress nicely in the areas given them. Kara was nowhere nearly as good with a bow as Legolas, but at least she could hit a moving target amidst distraction now. Meg could also now spar against all four hobbits and win, but against Aragorn and Boromir she still lost.

"It's only because they double-team me," she grumbled to Kara one afternoon.

"Oh sure, oh sure," replied the taller teen.

"Shut up, they do."

"Then just fight one at a time then," she shrugged.

"You want to practise fighting a dwarf then?" Gimli asked then. He hadn't spent much time with them for a long while, so it came as quite the surprise when he offered to scrap.

"Alrighty then," Meg replied, taking her sword out from its sheath. "As long as no one teams up on me with you."

"Oh nay," Gimli said with a shake of his head. "I assure you, tis just me you'll be fighting."

"Okay good."

Gimli lifted his axe off his shoulder and positioned his feet to hold his ground. Slightly nervous, but too proud to let the others know, Meg picked her sword which she had discarded earlier up from the ground and held it with both hands. It was a temporary weapon, a two-handed hilt that her hands wrapped around firmly. She waited for him to make the first move, but he stayed in place.

"Uhm, when do we start?" She asked tentatively.

"Any time you're ready, lass," came his raspy voice.

"Alright, ready."

Both stayed still.

"Well, are you going to attack me, or wait until I die?" The dwarf laughed.

"Fine, I'll make the first move," she said angrily as she heard Kara's laughter taunting her. She gripped her sword and ran forward carefully, but just barely avoided a powerful blow from Gimli's axe.

"Gonna have to be faster than that, lass." He smiled.

Megan raised her sword again, but hesitated when she heard Aragorn's voice from behind her, calling out supportively. She almost laughed when she realised most of the Fellowship was circling the teen and the dwarf, shouting advice.

"Remember the techniques I taught you, Lady," said Aragorn. "He is slow, use it against him."

"I am not slow!" The dwarf shouted back defensively. Meg took the opportunity to run quickly to the side and deliver a quick blow. The dwarf snorted.

The skirmish proceeded on in much the same fashion, until finally Meg held Gimli at sword point, his axe on the ground beside him from a particularly lucky hit. Meg was glad no one had realised the only reason she had pulled it off was because she had tripped.

Aragorn and Boromir laughed. "How does it feel to be beaten by a woman, dwarf?" Boromir chuckled.

Gimli's only response was a heated glare at the two men. This only raised more laughter, and Kara ran up to Meg.

"Woo! Go you!"

"That last move," she whispered. "That was 'cos I tripped." Kara stared for a moment.

"Loved it!" she said at last with a grin.

Megan laughed. "Thanks."

Two weeks passed while Kara and Meg began to settle into their strange new surroundings. Meg sparred with Gimli when she got the chance, and found she was able to charge against Aragorn more and more, the need to guard and block his blows lessening rapidly. Kara grew even more proficient with the bow than she had thought she could. She was able to hit the targets Legolas challenged her with, even through the noise and bustle the Elves created about her. The two teens were put through various tests and challenges, their mentors always trying to improve upon their growing skills.

During the last week of their stay, Kara and Meg decided to swap weapons and build basic skills in other areas. Meg tried her luck with the bow and arrow, but to her dismay, found it considerably harder than she had imagined. By the time she had decided her training was enough--having become rather frustrated--she was just able to hit the target, and was lucky if her shot was on one of the inner rings. Kara found the sword heavy and slow to begin with, but learned enough to use it decently enough. Still, she preferred the bow, just as Megan preferred her sword.

One night, after a particularly hard training session when both had gone back to their weapons of choice, the two teens conversed while looking at the sky.

"Meg?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think we got here to begin with?" Kara asked while massaging her aching fingers. She didn't think she had ever used the bow more than she had that day.

Meg stretched her tense shoulder blades and laughed. "I think you did it."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I mean, one minute we were standing there singing, and the next we were in Middle Earth right before a battle. Don't you think it's kind of strange?"

"Uh, duh I think it's strange, it's not like this happens everyday you know." Meg shrugged. "I don't know, maybe we sang some magical song and were suddenly here."

"Hardly, I don't exactly think of Dashboard Confessional's 'Hands Down' as magical, and that wasn't the first time we ever sang it." She sighed. "Do you think we'll be able to get home?"

"I don't think we will." She paused. "At least not until we figure out how we got here in the first place. I don't know, I could be completely wrong, maybe we'll open our eyes someday and suddenly be back in your room with the radio on. Maybe we'll think it was all just a dream."

"Yeah..."

"I really hope not."

"Hope we don't get back?"

"No, I just hope that if we do get back, that this isn't some dream. I've always wanted something magical to happen; it's so boring back there."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But I still want to go back."

Meg was silent for a long moment. "I don't know."

"I thought you wanted to stay?"

"I did," Meg shrugged. "But now that I'm here, away from everyone I know, I...I think I miss them."

The teens heard the soft footfalls coming closer. A familiar head appeared around a corner.

"Forgive me, Ladies, but it is best that you both get some rest, we will be leaving on the morrow," Boromir said politely.

"Alright," they pouted. "Good night."

Boromir smiled, his gaze lingering on the shorter teen. "Good night."

Kara waited until Boromir was gone to elbow Meg in the ribs. Meg looked at her in confusion.

"What was that for?"

Kara rolled her eyes when she realized the redhead truly hadn't caught the smile from Boromir.

"Never mind."

They pulled the sheets off their separate beds and climbed in, sleep quickly taking them as the sounds of the rest of the Fellowship's measured breathing filled the air.

The next morning they met in a council before Galadriel, the Lady of the Wood, and were given provisions for the journey ahead. The majestic Elf bid each of the Fellowship good bye separately. She bestowed Kara with a beautifully wrought long bow and a quiver of straight, strong arrows. She also was given a long dagger decorated with silver flowers and golden leaves. She looked at the weapons in awe, the designs so delicate and fine.

"Thank you, Lady," she said respectfully and Galadriel nodded. She looked at Megan who stood next to Kara and handed her a curved sword with silver gilding running from the hilt to the end of the blade. A small bow accompanied it and Megan took the weapons gratefully.

"They are beautiful."

Galadriel smiled warmly. "You both can see how this journey shall end. You have the sight more clearly than even I or Elrond. I do not know how you both possess such a gift, or how you have come here. I know you are not of this world but I will refrain from asking questions now, for it is not the time. Just know this: It is not everyone who has the power to change the future of Middle Earth, and if your knowledge becomes known, many will want it for themselves. You must not let your secret travel from the Fellowship, it is dangerous for you both as it is. This is not the only reason I want you to keep your talents to yourselves. I want this because if you should change something, as you may have already, it could have disastrous consequences. You both could be a new beginning for our world, or an end. You cannot change things that were meant to be."

The teens nodded, they hadn't even thought of what some might do if they learned Kara and Meg knew the outcome. What should happen if they were kidnapped somehow and told everything? They walked to where their group waited and turned. Frodo stood near Galadriel then, and seemed to be getting a speech just as the teens had.

"Are you all ready?" Aragorn asked when Frodo joined them. "We have a long journey ahead of us and we must move quickly."

The Fellowship made their way down the river Anduin quickly. Kara and Meg were glad for their training, finding it was much easier keeping pace with the others. As they stopped to rest at night, Kara would get out her bow and practise her aim and speed with little help from Legolas. He was glad to see how well she was doing, yet she still had a long way to go to become as good as an elf or to perfect her shot. He told her so one day.

"Well, I think I'm doing well for only four weeks. I'd like to have seen you when you were just starting out."

"Elves are naturally skilful with the bow and arrow," he replied matter-of-factly, hiding a small smile.

"Oh, eat me," she replied, then her eyes widened as she realized who she was joking around with. She pulled out another arrow and shot quickly, attempting to hide her blush.

Legolas laughed softly, and watched her progress. "You shall have to teach me some of those taunts you know so well. Perhaps they will be of use some day when we are fighting Orcs." Kara hit the target and Legolas was glad to see he had drawn a smile from her. "Lady Kara, you have learned well in such short time, I will be proud to fight alongside you."

"Uh...thanks, and same to you."

Meanwhile, Meg stood in a clearing warding off the four hobbits easily. She laughed at the thought of giving them tips, and was glad she gave them too much of a challenge for their attempted courting. When she asked for a break--though they weren't particularly skilled, they seemed to have a bottomless feed of energy whenever she offered to spar--she sat by the river and emptied a water skin.

She looked over when she heard Kara thump down beside her.

"You seem to be having fun with all those cute little hobbits," she teased.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Kara. _Someone else_ seems to be having a grand old time with Legolas." They laughed. Megan looked at the river longingly. "If I knew there were no creepy big fish and I had my bathing suit, I would definitely go swimming, it's so hot."

"I could always round up the hobbits and mention your favourite form of courting is to be thrown in a river."

"If you did that, I would kill you myself."

Kara laughed and gently smacked Meg on the arm.

They continued on for the rest of the afternoon, reaching the lawn of Amon Hen by early evening. They rested the boats on the shore and Aragorn informed them that would set up camp to rest for the night. Boromir seemed unusually tense, and his eyes darted to Frodo frequently. Sam was resting against a low stone wall and Gimli was talking to Pippin as Merry and Boromir went in search of firewood. Aragorn and Legolas whispered to each other a bit, and Kara and Meg began to get a sense of foreboding.

"Kara," Meg whispered. "Do you remember this?"

Kara nodded, her eyes wide as she looked about the camp. Merry walked back then, setting the wood by the small fire already going.

"Where's Frodo?" he asked. Aragorn looked at Frodo's place, then glanced about the small campsite, his eyes resting on Boromir's shield.

The ranger told the Fellowship that he was going to look for the hobbit, but to keep their ears and eyes open in case of problems. Kara and Meg insisted on going with him, and after a short argument he agreed. They obviously knew something, and he knew all too well that their wisdom on the future was vast, despite their comical behaviour.

It didn't take long to find the hobbit, following the skilled ranger through the dense forest until they reached a platform with several fallen statues nearby. Frodo was on his back on the ground, panting heavily.

"Frodo?" Aragorn called. The hobbit looked at him warily.

"It has taken Boromir," he replied quietly.

"Where is the ring?" Frodo cried out, stumbling backwards in fear. "Frodo! I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo retorted. He looked at his ring. "Would you destroy it?" Aragorn stared at the ring in the hobbits small hand, knelt in front of him. His hand reached out, but instead of grasping the ring he closed the fingers about it.

"I would have followed you to the end," the ranger told him. "Into the very fires of Mordor."

"I know. Take care of the others. Especially Sam; he will not understand." Aragorn nodded.

"Kara this is cool, it's exactly the same!" Meg said wistfully.

Aragorn looked over his shoulder at the two, then glanced down at Frodo's sword. He drew back and unsheathed his. Frodo looked at Sting, glowing blue.

"Uh oh," Kara whispered.

"Go Frodo," he whispered. He looked behind the girls, then back at Frodo. "Run. Run!" And Frodo ran. "Are you ready for this? Orcs approach, it is time for battle. Are you ready to take a life?"

Kara looked at Meg. "We'll do what we have to do," the taller girl said. Aragorn nodded and led them back towards the Orcs. "Oh God..."

"I don't think I can do this," Meg whispered. Kara shushed her, and bent her bow. "Is there a bathroom anywhere?"

"Oh stop it. It's just your nerves," Kara replied, looking at the all too large group of Uruk-Hai coming towards them. She released her arrow, closing her eyes as she heard it hit one of them.

"Good shot," Meg muttered, drawing her sword.

"I didn't look," she replied. She bent her bow again, firing. The three of them fought, the tide of Orcs seeming not to end.

"Where's Boromir?" Meg asked suddenly. Kara looked at her, releasing an arrow in any random direction. And Orc fell.

"We never learned that part!" Kara told her. "I think he's still on the lawn of Amon Hen."

"Where's that?"

Kara pointed east. "That way!"

Just then Legolas ran up with Gimli.

"Aragorn go!" he called. The two began fighting, Legolas killing five Orcs for every one of Kara's. Meg ran up to Kara, gripping her arm quickly.

"We have to go now or we won't make it!" the redhead cried.

"You heard Galadriel, we can't go changing things just 'cos we want to!"

"I don't care!" Meg answered, dragging her off.

They ran, only killing the Orcs in their path. When they reached the lawn Kara saw Merry and Pippin leading Orcs from Frodo.

"Hurry up, it's coming!"

"I know!" Kara replied, eyeing the large Orc leader. "Megan, Aragorn is supposed to kill him!"

"But we have to get to Boromir first!"

"Then follow the hobbits," Kara responded. "And I suggest you hurry!"

The girls followed the shrinking forms of the hobbits down a knoll and into another area with broken stone pillars and old felled trees. They were still quite a ways behind when they saw Boromir run towards the hobbits from over a ridge. Down the knoll the teens ran, hiding all from view.

They heard the first blast of the Horn of Gondor, and Orcs began running by them, paying them no heed. Just as the girls reached Boromir and the two hobbits the Man of Gondor blew the horn again. Orcs ran at him, and Kara saw Lurtz walk up the knoll opposite them. Megan reached for her small bow and bent it.

"Megan no! Aragorn has to kill him," Kara protested. "Merry and Pippin have to go with them. They have to meet the Ents!"

"We don't have to save Merry and Pippin!"

"Megan don't!"

Kara was shocked when the shorter teen shoved her away, and took aim again. The taller of the two was suddenly busied by Orcs coming at her, and she had to fight them, guarding Megan's back. Kara looked just as the arrow was let loose, and they watched as it struck Lurtz in the hand, causing him to drop the long bow to the ground, where it was instantly crushed by the body of an Uruk.

"Nice shot!"

"Y-yeah... Thanks," Megan stammered. _Not like I was aiming for his head or anything,_ she thought, laughing.

"Merry, Pippin!" Kara yelled as they neared the two. "Fight! Fight back!"

The hobbits began to obey, but when they moved to attack they were intercepted by Orcs, gripped tightly and carried off towards the west. Kara looked at Meg and nodded.

"Come on, Liquorice is still alive, we have to help Aragorn kill him and save Boromir!" Meg called. Kara stared at her for a second.

"Liquorice?"

"Whatever his name is, they're all a bunch of grunts anyway."

Kara shook her head and followed Meg, covering Boromir's back as he continued to fight. He began following the Orcs west, but Megan ran up to him, blocking his path.

"Megan, move," he cried. "I must save the little ones."

"No! They have to go!" Megan responded. He stared at her. "Trust me. They'll be okay."

He shook his head. "I don't know about your strange wisdom, but I must go after them."

"If you do I'll shoot you myself," Kara said, coming up behind him.

Aragorn appeared just then, postponing any further debate. The four of them continued to fight, driving off the Orcs. Aragorn killed Lurtz much in the same way the teens remembered him to. Boromir again demanded to give chase to the Uruk-Hai bearing the hobbits.

"Boromir you can't!" Kara said, throwing her bow down in exasperation.

"And who are you to tell me otherwise?" he asked angrily, his voice raising in a yell.

"One who knows."

"You know do you? I have yet to witness any of your wisdom, why should we now obey it? You're demanding that we let the Uruk-Hai do with the hobbits what they will."

"Because they won't do anything to them, they won't get a chance to," Megan put in.

"Gandalf trusted the wisdom of these girls," Aragorn said calmly as Legolas and Gimli ran up.

"If they were so wise then why did they not tell us of Gandalf's death?"

Megan looked at Kara, and the taller sighed. "If we had told you, it would have changed everything--"

"Yes, Gandalf would still be here!" Boromir cut in.

"Changed everything for the worse!" Kara finished, getting angry.

"And how is the wizard's presence worse?" Gimli asked then, somewhat defensively.

"Because he was supposed to die so he could come back stronger!" Kara screamed, then slapped her mouth closed with her hand.

"Kara shut up!" Meg hissed. "And I thought I let things slip."

"Come back?" Aragorn and Boromir asked in unison.

"I didn't say that," Kara amended hastily.

"Aye you did lass," Gimli retorted. "And quite loudly."

"Anyway that doesn't matter now," Meg said, shaking her hands. "We have to follow them, but we can't attack yet. We aren't meant to find them until after..."

"After what?" Boromir asked, considerably calmer.

"Never mind," Meg mumbled.

"I refuse to wait here and let the fates of the hobbits rest in the hands of filthy Uruk-Hai," Boromir spat. "You cannot tell me not to give chase without a good reason, and even that you do not have."

"You shouldn't even be here right now, we might have changed everything for the worse as it is," Kara said, shooting a glare at Megan.

"What?" His voice was small, his green gaze confusedly narrowed.

"You were _supposed_ to die," Kara said, again glaring at Megan. "But _someone_ decided to stop that."

"You saved me?" he asked of Megan. She nodded. "Why?"

"I'll tell you later," she muttered.

She looked at the ground, and after a tense moment Aragorn called them back to the shore. One boat was missing, and when Legolas looked across the river he saw Frodo and Sam climbing up the side of the opposite shore. As Legolas moved towards the boat, but Kara stopped him.

"Don't bother," she said, looking towards the other hobbits.

"What?"

"They don't need us anymore," she clarified. "Besides--" Kara pointed to Aragorn and he spoke, almost as if cued.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said then, his eyes narrowed in confusion and wonder. Legolas looked at Kara with slightly wide eyes.

"How did you..?"

"You wanted more examples of our wisdom?" Kara asked, looking pointedly at Boromir. "There was another one." The remainder of the Fellowship looked back to Frodo and Sam, disappearing into the trees on the opposite bank.

"Then it has all been in vain," Gimli sighed, walking over to Aragorn. "The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn placed one hand on Gimli's shoulder, the other on the Elf's shoulder when he stepped close. "Not if we hold true to each other." Gimli placed his hand over Aragorn's forearm. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He glanced at Boromir. "And not when still have honourable fighters." He sheathed his dagger and lifted a pouch of Elvish food. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." He looked at each of them. "Let's hunt some Orc."

Gimli grinned and growled out an excited agreement and took off into the woods behind Aragorn. Legolas followed with Boromir, the girls close behind.

"This is so cool," Megan exclaimed while she ran. "I still can't believe I'm in here." Kara grinned but said nothing, preferring to save her breath for running. Six shadows flickered over the forest floor as they made their way westward in search of their lost comrades.


End file.
